O Momento mais esperado de HBP
by Nanda Weasley
Summary: Sinopse: Um momento entre RH pouco depois do término do livro 6. Contém pequenos spoilers de Half Blood Prince, então, se você não quiser saber absolutamente nada, não leia!


**Sinopse:** Um momento entre R/H pouco depois do término do livro 6. Contém pequenos spoilers de Half Blood Prince, então, se você não quiser saber absolutamente nada, não leia! (não digo quem morre ou nada desse tipo, não...hehe Leiam... é fofinho!)

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens citados abaixo, eles pertencem a Jk, a mulher mais sinistra do mundo...hahahaha Se eles pertencessem a mim, Ron e Hermione estariam juntos há muuuuuuuuuito tempo:P

O Momento mais esperado de Half Blood Prince

(pq o livro não tinha que ter acabado naquela cena que acabou...hehe)

No dia do casamento de Bill e Fleur na Toca ...

Ron estava olhando Hermione dançando alegremente com Ginny. Ele não parava de pensar nela, sabia que estava apaixonado. Ele sabia que tinha sido um idiota todos esses anos em não perceber que realmente gostava dela, só se deu conta disso mesmo no quinto ano deles em Hogwarts, mas nunca teve coragem de fazer nada a respeito. Ele nunca acreditou que Hermione pudesse gostar dele dessa maneira, não podia acreditar que ela pudesse preferir ele ao Krum, sabia que se ela fosse escolher, escolheria Krum, e foi o que ela fez, pensava ele.

"Ron, se você continuar encarando a Hermione desse jeito, ela vai perceber." Disse Harry enquanto Ron se virava para olhá-lo e continuou " A não ser que você queira que ela perceba ..."

"Eu só estava vendo ela e a Ginny dançando, tem algum problema nisso?" retrucou Ron, muito sério e pensativo evitando o olhar de Harry.

"Ron, eu sou seu melhor amigo há 6 anos, você acha mesmo que eu não te conheço o suficiente?" perguntou Harry, fazendo uma pausa e depois continuou " Por que você diz logo pra ela o que sente?"

Harry sabia que Ron gostava de Hermione há muito tempo e sabia também que já era hora deles se entenderem de vez. Ele precisava ajudar Ron, pois até agora, parecia que ele sozinho não chegaria a lugar nenhum. No momento ele estava com medo da reação de Ron a essa pergunta.

Ron, ainda desviando o olhar de Harry respondeu:

"Eu não posso." Disse Ron, abaixando a cabeça.

"Por quê? Perguntou Harry, calmamente enquanto Ron virava a cabeça e o olhava fixamente nos olhos com uma expressão de derrota.

"Harry, ela ficou com o Krum, você acha mesmo que ela iria querer alguém como eu? Perguntou Ron.

"Você nunca vai saber se não perguntar a ela."

"Eu não sei se quero saber, tenho medo de que ela diga que nunca namoraria comigo, seria muito difícil ouvir isso, sabe?" disse Ron abaixando novamente a cabeça.

"Ron, eu sei que você tá sofrendo, e se você não tentar, vai continuar assim, quem sabe ela não diz que também gosta de você, isso não é impossível, sabia! Perguntou Harry.

Ron não disse nada e Harry teve uma brilhante idéia.

"Olha, eu preciso falar uma coisa com a Ginny agora, você pode me encontrar perto do lago em 10 minutos?" perguntou Harry. "Tenho que te contar algumas coisas sobre a Hermione." Disse harry sabendo que isso iria deixar Ron bem curioso.

Ron fixou o olhar em Harry e perguntou:

"O que? Por que você não diz agora?"

"Porque não posso falar aqui, tem muita gente por perto." disse olhando ao redor e vendo que os gêmeos estavam ameaçadoramente perto.

"Tudo bem, então, mas não demora." Respondeu Ron se levantando e indo em direção ao lago, enquanto Harry ia em direção a onde Ginny e Hermione estavam dançando.

Ron estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, seu lugar preferido desde criança. O dia estava lindo, o céu bem limpo e cheio de estrelas, não fazia frio nem calor. Se ouvia a música da festa bem de longe. De repente Ron ouviu passou e pensou que fosse de harry, mas quando se virou pra ver de quem era, percebeu que era de outra pessoa.

"Ron, Harry disse que você tava querendo falar comigo..." disse Hermione.

"Ele deve ter se confundido." Disse Ron friamente sem olhar pra Hermione.

"Ah sim, desculpa então, devo estar te perturbando, né! perguntou desapontada. "Vou indo, você deve querer ficar sozinho..." disse Hermione já começando a andar.

"Na verdade, eu não queria ficar sozinho não." disse Ron, ainda sem olhar pra ela.

Hermione parou e se sentou ao lado dele. Ela sempre percebia quando ele estava com algum problema e precisava conversar.

"Ron, se você quiser conversar..." disse gentilmente.

" Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." Disse Ron reunindo todas as forças que tinha e as que não tinha. Era agora ou nunca. Ele precisava esclarecer as coisas, precisava saber. Então, continuou. " Por que você ficou com o Krum?"

"O que?" perguntou Hermione extremamente surpresa. Ron se virou pra olha-la. "Você acha que eu fiquei com ele? Quem te falou isso?"

"Fiquei sabendo... então, você vai me responder ou não?" perguntou olhando bem nos olhos dela, começando a ficar com raiva. Só de mencionar o nome de Krum já o fazia ficar irritado.

" Não é da sua conta, mas..." Hermione fez uma pausa. " Eu nunca fiquei com ele, eu já tinha te dito isso, nunca houve nada entre a gente, nadinha." disse evitando olhar pra Ron.

Ron não sabia o que dizer, tinha certeza de que ela havia ficado com Krum, tanta certeza que só namorou com a Lavender pra mostrar pra ela que ele também era capaz de ficar com outras pessoas. Ele estava chocado com a revelação.

"Por que você não ficou com ele, então?" perguntou Ron, sem entender porque estava perguntando isso, nada fazia sentido.

"Por que eu não quis." Respondeu Hermione rapidamente. "Dá pra gente mudar de assunto? Não agüento mais brigar por causa dele."

Houve alguns segundos de silencio que pareceram horas. Hermione ficou olhando para o céu, pensativa, quando Ron quebrou o silêncio.

"Por que você parou de falar comigo no final do ano passado?" perguntou Ron.

"Hoje é o dia das perguntas, Ron?" perguntou ela sarcasticamente virando para olhá-lo.

"Não, é só uma curiosidade."

"Ah sim."

"Você não vai responder?" perguntou Ron encarando o lago.

"Não." Disse naturalmente fitando o lago também.

"Por que?" perguntou Ron extremamente curioso.

"Porque eu não quero, não agora." respondeu Hermione e de repente virou para Ron. "Vamos fazer uma coisa, se você quiser continuar com esse questionário, você pergunta uma coisa e eu outra, vamos intercalar, ok?"

"Tá, tudo bem, mas eu nem ia fazer mais perguntas, já que pelo visto, você não está pretendendo responder." respondeu Ron.

"Ron, eu prometo que respondo tudo se você prometer que também vai responde tudo, acho que já esta na hora da gente ser sincero um com o outro." disse encarando-o.

Houve um momento de tensão quando os olhos deles se encontraram até Ron falar.

"Acho que você tá certa, então, responde a minha pergunta." Disse Ron provocando-a.

"Você já tinha me feito uma pergunta antes, e eu respondi, agora é a minha vez."

Ron amava o jeito dela, sempre era esperta.

"Ok, então, o que você quer saber!" perguntou com receio.

"Por que você resolveu namorar com a Lavender?" perguntou Hermione subitamente.

Ron não sabia se gostava ou não do rumo da conversa. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa opção aceitar o que Hermione propusera. Por outro lado, tinha interesse em saber o porque da implicância de Hermione com a Lavender.

"Não sei bem, acho que é porque ela era a única pessoa que gostava de mim, acho que eu queria provar pra mim mesmo e pra todo mundo que eu podia ter uma namorada, sabe?" disse Ron perplexo ao perceber que realmente estava sendo sincero. Ele não iria conseguiu mentir pra Hermione, não hoje. Hoje ele só queria falar a verdade e saber a verdade.

Hermione também pareceu ficar perplexa por alguns instantes.

"Mas você não gostava dela nem um pouco?" perguntou Hermione.

"Não." respondeu Ron friamente. " Nem um pouco. Eu até achei que talvez com o tempo isso poderia acontecer, mas acho que a gente não manda muito nessas coisas." respondeu Ron, percebendo que realmente deveria estar sob algum feitiço. Só assim ele diria essas coisas a Hermione.

"Você fez duas perguntas" constatou Ron "Muito esperta." falou Ron.

"Ta bem, sua vez, então."

"Por que você parou de falar comigo no final do ano passado?" Ron repetiu a pergunta feita anteriormente.

Hermione pareceu hesitar por alguns instantes.

"Eu não me sentia bem em ver você com a Lavender. Ela não tem nada a ver com você, Ron." Disse Hermione e perguntou: " Por que você implica tanto com o Krum?"

"Não gosto dele, você sabe disso. Ele não tem nada a ver com você." Disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. " Por que você implica tanto com a Lavender?"

"Eu já respondi essa." retrucou Hermione, sem tirar os olhos dele.

"Então, por que você ta aqui comigo enquanto poderia estar se divertindo na festa?"

"Eu gosto de conversar com você." Disse ela sinceramente. " Por que você estava sozinho aqui antes?"

"Harry me mandou vir aqui, disse que tinha que me falar umas coisas importantes sobre você."

"Sobre mim? Como assim?" perguntou intrigada.

"Não sei bem, ele falou pra eu vir aqui, só que ele não veio até agora."

"Ele pediu pra eu vir aqui falar com você, disse que você queria conversar sobre alguma coisa importante."

"Eu acho que ele enganou a gente e nesse momento deve estar agarrando a minha irmãzinha." disse Ron numa mistura de ironia com nojo.

"Queria que eles voltassem, formam um casal bonito." Disse Hermione com um leve sorriso.

"Não conta pra eles não, mas eu também acho." Concordou Ron e continuou.

"Hermione, você já se apaixonou?"

"Já." Respondeu Hermione de uma vez só. " Por que?"

"Só por curiosidade mesmo, é bom se apaixonar, faz a vida tem um sentido a mais, ainda mais agora no meio dessa guerra."

"Ron, você está apaixonado?" perguntou Hermione percebendo que seu coração estava ligeiramente acelerado.

Ron olhou pra ela novamente e respondeu:

"Sim. Acho que sim." Respondeu Ron com os olhos vidrados em Hermione, fazendo seu coração disparar mais rápido ainda.

Ron não sabia da onde ele tinha tirado tanta coragem pra responder as perguntas dela, começava a entender porque era um Grifinório.

"Hermione, você gosta de mim?" finalmente perguntou Ron, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, tomado por uma coragem inacreditável.

"Não." Respondeu Hermione fazendo com que o coração de Ron parasse de bater por alguns segundos.

Ron, não sabia aonde enfiar a cara, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer, e principalmente não sabia porque tinha perguntado isso. Ele só queria sair dali correndo, ir embora e nunca mais ter que olhar pra ela novamente, doía demais.

"Ron, eu não gosto de você, eu te amo." Disse ela, passando a mão no rosto dele para fazê-lo virar pra ela.

De repente, tudo mudou. Ron não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir nos últimos anos. Era perfeito, ainda melhor do que nos sonhos. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, não tinha o que dizer, estava muito chocado pra isso, então, fez a única coisa que ele queria fazer naquele momento: Puxou hermione pra perto dele e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, perfeito. Hermione era dele, finalmente dele. Ele mal podia acreditar. Queria ficar ali com ela pra sempre. Ainda parecia um sonho, mas Ron sabia que não era. Isso era real. Quando percebeu estava passando suas mãos pelas costas de Hermione, queria abraçá-la, tinha urgência nisso. Não ia deixá-la ir embora nunca.

Ron nunca havia se sentido tão bem na vida. Hermione estava ali nos braços dele, passando as mãos em seus cabelos. Isso estava deixando Ron maluco. Ele, sem perceber, foi inclinando-a e ela não fez nada pra impedir. Ok, era melhor parar por aqui. Ele então a soltou.

"Que foi, Ron?" perguntou Hermione enquanto se sentava, sem entender.

"Acho melhor a gente ir com calma." Disse com sinceridade e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Você tem razão." Disse Hermione voltando a abraçá-lo.

Era muito bom ficar abraçado com ela, era como estar nas nuvens. Queria passar a noite inteira assim. Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados quando Ron percebeu que não tinha dito uma coisa muito importante a ela, uma coisa que não podia ser adiada. Então, se separou dela um pouco e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

"Eu também te amo, sempre te amei."

Dessa vez foi Hermione que o puxou pra perto dela e o beijou. Não havia como descrever o beijo dela. Ficaram um tempo ali, apenas se beijando e se abraçando. Era um momento único, perfeito.

Depois de um tempo voltaram pra festa de mãos dadas e parecendo mais felizes do que nunca. Muitas pessoas já haviam ido embora, a maioria que permanecia era de amigos próximos e parentes. Quase todos ficaram olhando para Ron e Hermione com um sorriso no canto da boca. Um sorriso de "Eu sabia". Mas eles não se importavam, no momento só queriam ficar juntos, não importava as piadinhas de Fred e George, não importava a guerra, nada!

Quando passaram por Harry, Ron virou pra ele e disse:

"Obrigado, cara."

Harry não disse nada, só ficou ali, olhando pras mãos de seus melhores amigos entrelaçadas. Ele tinha feito a sua parte e pelo visto tinha feito muito bem.

N/A:

Oi gente!

Gostaram? Tive essa idéia logo depois que acabei de ler o livro 6, achei bem fofinha e resolvi escrever essa short fic! Por favor, me digam o que vocês acharam, hein! Hehe

Queria dedicar essa fic ao meu namorado, meu amor, meu RON!

E tb, como não poderia esquecer, a todos os meus amigos que me aturam falar de R/H todos os dias!hahahahaha Amo vocês!

Ahhhhhh o que é o sexto livro, hein! Melhor livro de todos os tempos, perfeito! Tá, faltaram algumas cenas, tipo, a que eu escrevi aqui, mas foi perfeito e agora podemos dizer, mais do que nunca que RON E HERMIONE É CANON SIM!

Gente, quem for apaixonada por esse shipper mais do que perfeito entra na minha comunidade do orkut: Ron/Hermione Forever

Beijinhos,

Nanda Weasley, mais feliz do que nunca!


End file.
